Underground Overground
Underground Overground is the second level of Forest Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the second level of the game. As with all normal levels, there are six Gobbos to collect. Walkthrough Smash the crates. Before you jump into the Well ahead, climb up the wall on the right where there's a thin strip of paw-holes, just past the right crate. Circle the rim up top clockwise. As you approach the Devil Dantini, jump just after you pass the last crystal before reaching him to jump over his shot, and do a tail attack on the way down. The crystal beside him is also the RED CRYSTAL in disguise. Make sure you've collected all crystals from this area, and jump into the Well up top here by smashing the wooden cover. Underground, run to the right side before the Worm in a Well pops out of in front of you. Jump onto the lower crate, and use it to reach the higher crate and the YELLOW CRYSTAL. You can kill the Running Dantini by holding the jump button to smash right through to the ground. Run over to the other side, and use the lower crate to reach both the higher crate on this side for the PURPLE CRYSTAL and also the platform over the Lava for a Heart. The lower crate over here hides GOBBO #1. Leave via the door in the middle, behind the Well. Grab the Balloon to fly down to the ground. This is where you would have shown up had you taken the lower Well from the entrance area. Smash the boxes under the stairs to find GOBBO #2. Hop up the platform stairs and kill the Running Dantini. Use the first crate to reach the high platform holding a Silver Key, then smash both crates to locate the GREEN CRYSTAL and go back down to the ground to open the Cage containing GOBBO #3. Come back up top and go through the door. Jump to floating platforms on either side of the Lava Pits at the entrance to this area to grab GOBBO #4 and the BLUE CRYSTAL. GOBBO #5 is in the crate at the back of this area. Enter the Crystal Door. Inside, use the Jelly on the ground to reach the top of the Monkey Bars, then use the Jelly up there to reach the ledge on the side. Jump onto the top of the tall stack of boxes and smash them all to get a whack of crystals and GOBBO #6. Call Beany with the Gong to exit. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is located in the Smash Box on the floor on the left of the first cave in the Well at the top of the start of the level. *The second Gobbo is located in a Cage which can be unlocked with the Silver Key on top of a platform within the cave. *The third Gobbo is located in the Smash Box at the end of the second cave. *The fourth Gobbo is located on the platform above the Lava Pit to the left in the area after the second cave. *The fifth Gobbo is located inside the Smash Box before the Crystal Door. *The sixth and final Gobbo is located through the Crystal Door in the smash box on the bottom of a stack of Smash Boxes. Jump on the Jellies to the top and when standing on top of the stack of boxes, double tap and hold X to stomp through all box simultaneously and get the final Gobbo. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as one of the white Crystals on the top at the beginning of the level found by using the Climbable Wall at the left. It the first crystal to the left of the Devil Dantini. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is located in the cave in the Well above the Climbable Wall at the beginning of the level, situated at the top of a Smash Box on the left. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is in the same cave but is on the smash box on the right. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is inside a smash box at the end of the second cave. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is situated on the platform above Lava Pit to the right in the area after the second cave. Hazards None. Items * 1x Heart * 95x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 1x Silver Key Soundtrack The following tracks are played in this level: *Track 4 "Forest Island 2" (played twice) *Track 8 "Cave 1" *Track 16 "Cave 6" Video Gallery Trivia *The level's title is a pun on the theme song from British TV series The Wombles. *''The original name for this level is Enter the Jumpy.'' Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Forest Island Category:Normal Levels Category:Satisfactorily Completed Articles Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Forest Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels